Halloween
by unrequitedlove1
Summary: " Well, there aren't many costumes for three year old boys. It was either that or a dog." "Always go for the dog."


**Beta reader: Wholives4Eva (THANK YOU!)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

"Why did you dress him like that? He looks like a giant pumpkin."  
"That's because I dressed him like a giant pumpkin."  
"Of all the costumes you could find, this was the one you chose?"

" Well, there aren't many costumes for three year old boys. It was either that or a dog."  
"Always go for the dog." she says and sighs. "And what did you get for me?" she mumbles "I've got the feeling that this won't be pretty."  
Michael, ignoring the last sentence says "I'm a doctor. Doesn't that get your approval either?"  
"Well that I can live with" Nikita says and laughs while she adds the finishing touches to her son's costume.  
"And I want you to be my nurse" he says and pulls out a costume from the closet.  
"Remind me that I get to choose the costumes next year" she says giving him a disapproving glance.  
"So you want me to be your slutty nurse while our son is dressed up as a pumpkin. Jesus and this is supposed to be our first normal Halloween."  
"The last one we had was normal."  
"No, not really."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do I mean? Well, we didn't dress up for a starters, we as in you, me, Alex, Birkhoff, Sean, Sonya and Ryan dressed as FBI Agents and we stood behind our poor two year old son and watched him as he knocked at doors."  
"Have a family ever got more candy?"  
"That's because we probably scared everyone in the neighbourhood. They felt obligated to give us candy. This one has to be normal. And I won't go as your pregnant/fat slutty nurse."

"Seriously, what is wrong with the nurse and doctor costumes and your belly is barely showing, it can fit under there."

"That's the point; I will look like your fat slutty nurse."  
"Then what are you going as?"  
"Not as you fat nurse. I wanted to go as Laura Croft, but you ruined that too by knocking me up."  
"I ruined that too? Oh c'mon. This is our second real Halloween let's enjoy it"

"Happy now?"  
"Mommy you look so pretty" a little voice says from behind the door. Michael on the other hand is trying to hide his laughter.  
"Thank you sweetie" Nikita says and giving her son an appreciative smile.  
"What? What's so funny Michael?"  
"I see you redesigned your dress."

"Well it couldn't look like that." she says as she looks pointedly at the ruined costume

"So you decided to go as….?"Michael paused and studied her costume "What are you?"  
"I'm Cinderella. And you're supposed to be my Prince Charming" she says with an ironic sigh.  
"I hope you didn't redesign my doctor's outfit as well?"  
"I know I need to practice my sewing a bit, that was one of the things you didn't teach me at Division."  
"It looks fine" Michael says smiling. "Come here Oliver" and he reaches for his son's hand  
" We're going to Aunty Alex's house."

"Jesus Christ Nikki, who are you, Cinderella on crack?"  
"Just Cinderella Nerd, and who are you supposed to be?" she asks and raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm a black box." he replies proudly.  
"So that gives me an excuse to shoot you later?"  
"HA HA, funny. Looks like you sewed your dress all by yourself."  
Michael gesticulates wildly behind his wife's back to Birkhoff to cut it out but Birkhoff doesn't respond.  
"I did." Nikita says  
"Oh that explains it. Looks like we need to take a sewing class or two" he says and grabs her sleeve sceptically.  
Michael feeling that it was time to interrupt grabs Nikita's arm gently and whispers in her ear "Nikita, breathe. Let's go and say hi to Alex."  
"Birkhooooffff" a little voice screams in excitement.  
"How's my little godson today?" Birkhoff says catching Oliver as he jumps into his arms.  
'"Dude, was that really necessary?" Michael asks after he takes off his coat. "She's crazy hormonal."  
"Well then she should be wearing one of those 'Do not disturb signs'" Birkhoff says as he makes his way back to the living room with little Oliver in his arms talking non-stop about the new toys and gadgets that he had received that very same morning. That is until little Oliver caught sight of his Aunty Alex.  
Oliver is out of Birkhoff's grip faster than a highly trained agent running across the room to jump into Alex's lap. With a giant smile on his lips, he throws his arms around her and starts to pepper her with kisses.  
"How? What?" Nikita asks having observed everything "Are you serious?" she asks her son fake jealousy in her tone. "Whenever l want to kiss you're always complaining and saying how gross it is."  
Oliver just pokes his tongue out and laughs as he hugs Alex even tighter and buries his face in her hair. "My Alex" he says to his mother and sighs contently "Get your own."  
"Thanks for the advice" Nikita says trying to hide her laughter  
"Hey that's my Alex" Sean says  
"I don't think so you big carrot" Oliver responds referring to Sean's carrot costume.  
"You look pretty as a doll" he says to Alex and looks deeply into her eyes. Alex just giggles and says "And you look super cute as well, little pumpkin."

"Do I have my wife back or are you still the hormonal woman who yelled at me for buying her the wrong costume this morning?" asks Michael  
"No, no. I'm back" Nikita reassures him. "It wasn't this bad the last time"  
"No it definitely wasn't" Nikita gives him a look that he can't read so Michael quickly changes the subject.  
"I guess that someone has a little crush" he says as he embraces his wife from behind resting his hands on her stomach.  
"Look how cozy and cute he is with her; I want him to be like that with me as well"  
"Better luck with the next one?"  
"Yeah, hopefully" she says and laughs. "If this little girl gets a crush on Birkhoff I don't know what to do."


End file.
